Jueves
by Headless Angel
Summary: Mini-fic basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh. AU. Advertencia por posible muerte de personajes.


Por ver ciertos videos se me pegó la canción y quise hacer esto. No sé si quedó bien. Creo que es un songfic y un poco AU. Lo que esta en itálicas y negritas son fragmentos de la canción (Tambien usé fragmentos del libro)

 _Dedicado a todos esos nombres e historias que se pierden entre simples estadísticas. Aquellos a quienes les es arrebatada la vida_.

* * *

 _11 de marzo._

 **Simon**

El metro a primera hora es un buen lugar para pensar.

Siempre se consideró un chico promedio. Con ojos azules, rizos de cobre y pecas por todas partes. Una pinta común de típico chico de 19 años. También era un estudiante promedio: No tenía materias reprobadas, pero tampoco sobresalía. Estaba a la mitad (Y eso gracias a la infinita paciencia de Penny, su mejor amiga) Era bastante normal.

Todo lo contrario al chico en el asiento de enfrente. Hermoso, no había otra palabra que lo describiera mejor. Con cabello cómo ébano, piel pálida y unos ojos grises cuál el cielo de Londres. Tan elegante. Lo hacía querer llorar; por él se ponía ropa presentable todos los días.

Su nombre era Basilton Pitch. Eso era lo único que Simon sabía de él. Lo supo por mera casualidad, no era que fuese un acosador o algo así.

La universidad estaba bien, llena de gente amigable y clases interesantes. Pero nada como los 30 minutos que pasaba cada mañana en compañía de ese chico. Siempre en silencio, obviamente. Se sentía muy poca cosa comparado con él. Simon no se atrevía a hablarle; era demasiado torpe con las palabras y no quería cargarlo todo.

Estaban bien con el silencio y ese juego de miradas entre los dos.

* * *

 _23 de junio._

 **Baz.**

¡Vacaciones al fin! Tenía varios libros por leer y haría un pequeño viaje con su familia todo esto y poder alejarse del estrés escolar lo alegraba de sobremanera. Era un alumno ejemplar y eso exigía mucho trabajo. ¡Le encantaba el verano! Sólo extrañaría una cosa ahora que ya no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Simon Snow, el chico del tren.

Le encantaba contemplarlo. Al muchacho sólo le hacían falta las alas para ser un ángel. Con sus sonrisas y miradas iluminaba el día de Baz.

Hubiera sido muy fácil hablarle, pero Baz ya había perdido a demasiadas personas antes y no quería que se volviese a repetir.

* * *

 _15 de Septiembre._

Era septiembre y hacía dos semanas que las clases habían iniciado. El calor empezaba a disminuir y caían las primeras hojas secas. Claramente, el verano le cedía su lugar al otoño.

Simon se concentró en no pensar en el chico durante las vacaciones. Quería que él le llegara como una sorpresa. O que se desvaneciera de su corazón. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Hoy el chico estaba usando un suéter verde de algodón y unos jeans que casi hacían que el corazón de Simon se detuviera. Tomo una decisión. Daba un paso adelante hoy o se olvidaba de él para siempre,

Sin que él lo pensara realmente, su boca empezó a pronunciar el nombre del otro.

—Basilton, Basil… _Ba-Baz._

Había tartamudeado y cuando recuperó la conciencia su primera idea coherente fue "Seguro que ahora piensa que soy idiota. Ya mandé todo a la mierda." Sin embargo, el otro chico ahora estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con ternura.

— ** _Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. Cada mañana rechazo el directo_** ** _  
Y elijo este tren._**

Simon le correspondió la sonrisa. Él no era el único desastre por aquí.

Ya casi llegaban a la estación donde ambos bajaban para ir a la universidad. Antes había un túnel y después una parada. Todo se oscureció y eso les dio valor para tomarse las manos. ¿Qué había de malo si eran un par de jóvenes enamorados?

Entonces se escuchó una explosión, una como si sólo fuera pirotecnia casera. Le siguieron los gritos, el caos… y el fuego. Simon pudo ver como las llamas titilaban en los ojos grises. Parecían estar completamente rodeados. Decidió simplemente agarrarle la cara. Él estaba tan frio y el mundo tan caliente…

 **Baz**

"Podría besarlo. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Sólo quiero besarlo y después, si quieren, puedo morirme."

—Simon… —Dijo, y los ojos azules se iluminaron.

Entonces, quien lo besa es el otro chico. Mueve la barbilla de arriba para abajo y Baz sólo se deja hacer.

"Moriré besando a Simon Snow", piensa, para después añadir: "Simon Snow morirá besándome"

Se separa sólo unos segundos para soltar dos palabras:

—Te quiero.

 **Simon**

 ** _Y yo te regalo_** ** _el último soplo de mi corazón_** _._

* * *

No se escribir Angst. La fecha que puse, lamentablemente, corresponde a un atentado real ocurrido en Londres en días pasados. Afortunadamente, no ha habido muertos hasta ahora. (En ningún momento quise burlarme del hecho… sólo resulto ser una coincidencia que yo me pusiera a escribir esto) Por otra ¿Hay personas leyendo esto desde los estados afectados por el sismo? Justo sucedió cuando se cumplieron 32 años del sismo del 85… pero si salimos adelante entonces, también lo haremos ahora. Yo vivo demasiado lejos y aquí no se sintió nada, pero considero a la CDMX como un segundo hogar. No duden, ni por un segundo, en apoyar a todas estas personas que ahora nos necesitan. #FuerzaMéxico

Gracias por leer.


End file.
